


Bad Ideas and Good Fortune

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Married Couple, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Hi, for the Olicity prompt I have this idea if you like it, Felicity and Laurel set Donna and Quentin on a blind date, Oliver doesn't like it because it means another girl he's dating is Quentin Lance "daughter"</p>
<p>A piece of fluff, full of friendship and bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas and Good Fortune

...

**Bad Ideas and Good Fortune**

“Uhghhhhhh,” Felicity groans, dropping her head into her hands. “This was a terrible, terrible idea. Why did we think this was a good idea, again?”

Laurel just slides the bowl of mint chip ice cream back across the counter where Felicity catches it. She fills her own bowl then before throwing the half-empty container back in the freezer.

“It wasn’t a bad idea. In fact, it could be really good for them,” Laurel offers with a grimace, digging into her own bowl.

“Oh, I’m sure it will. Your dad is practically a father to me anyway. It’s just weird thinking we set our parents up on a date.” Felicity shivers at the idea, shaking her head. “I mean, what if they hit it off? Mom’s bad enough without a boyfriend. Oh god, she’s going to overshare, and oh, no...what have I done?”

She lifts her eyes to Laurel’s. “If you weren’t an alcoholic, I would have a glass of wine in my hand by now.”

Laurel chuckles. “Don’t let me stop you. It’s okay if you want to have a drink.”

Felicity shakes her head. “No. I’m okay. Besides...” She gestures down at her stomach. “Drinking is kind of frowned upon in my situation.”

She grins as Felicity affectionately pats her stomach and they eat in silence for a couple of minutes until they finish their bowls.

“What do you think will happen if they do start dating?” Laurel asks conversationally.

Felicity scrunches her nose at the thought. “I don’t want to think about it too much. As long as they’re happy, that’s fine. I just don’t want to know about,” she gestures wildly, “ _anything_ else.”

“Don’t want to know about what?”

Both girls jump guiltily at Oliver’s sudden entrance, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. He slips off his jacket and wraps his arms around Felicity. He presses a kiss to the spot here her neck meets her shoulder. She hums as she leans back into his embrace.

“I thought you were having a ‘Guy’s Night’,” Laurel comments using her spoon for emphasis as she gestures at Oliver. Her narrowed eyes speaking volumes for her distaste of his Bachelor Party plans.

“Guys Night was cut short. What’s going on here? I thought this was a bachelorette party?”

“Well, neither of us can actually drink, so we’re stuck trying unsuccessfully not to think about our parents’ date,” Felicity mutters, falling back against Oliver, both their hands unconsciously wrapping around her middle where she’s just starting to show.

“Date?” He frowns at Laurel who nods with a small smile.

“Yup. Date,” Felicity confirms. “As in two people going out for dinner. It’s weird. My mom and Laurel’s dad. And yet, strangely, it works.”

“Donna and Quentin?” Oliver repeats, sounding slightly off.

Felicity frowns, twisting to stare up at her boyfriend. “Yeah. Weird, right?”

He nods, slowly, but a look of horror slowly dawns on his face and he groans.

Laurel frowns and raises an eyebrow at Felicity who shrugs.

“What’s wrong, Oliver?”

“I’m just imaging a thousand awkward family dinners,” he mutters into her neck.

Laurel and Felicity laugh.

“Geez, Oliver! It’s only one date. I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself.”

A year and a half later, while Donna is excitedly showing off the new ring, Oliver gets the don’t-mess-with-my-daughter talk from Lance for a second time, despite the fact that he’s holding his and Felicity’s troublemaker of a daughter in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, definitely feel free to check out my other fics. Kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated!
> 
> Or you could request prompts or follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Username: writewithurheart   
> Website: writewithurheart.tumblr.com   
> Blog name: War Against Reality


End file.
